


朝花暮鼓

by Starlightbuster



Series: 朝花暮鼓 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Summary: Warning：流水账文，架空西欧世界，贵族主教罗X骑士王子莱，主要角色死亡预警。朝花暮鼓AS为补充视角和原始结局。这是一个关于告别的故事：纵使相逢应不识。他预感到了离别，却无力阻止它的到来。如果能够再次相遇，或许他们本该毫无交集。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 朝花暮鼓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571818
Kudos: 1





	朝花暮鼓

当离别的钟声响起，我将与你再度相见。

嘹亮悠长的号角声从远方传来，风是那么地轻，晨曦的柔光敞开襟怀拥抱着仍旧未醒的王都。  
这座城市已经沉睡太久，他今天回来，正是为了将它唤醒。  
他身后是披甲执戟的骑士团，带着肃杀和热血，将不顾一切地推翻世俗的痴妄和贪愚，把真实交还给所有渴求自由的人。

晨钟敲响，从王城正中的塔楼向远处跌宕而去。教廷的圣殿中，有人迎着和风登高远眺。  
“你听到了吗？那是骑士团的号角声。他回来了。回来拿那些我为他准备好的东西了。”罗严塔尔微微地笑了。  
一旁的司铎不明白为什么此刻他还笑得出来，只是脸色苍白地催促着：“枢机主教阁下，不，教宗猊下……那个人已经到城门外了，请大人尽快离开王城！”  
“离开王城？”罗严塔尔目不转睛地看着城门的方向，“离开以后，我又能到什么地方去呢？我生于此，也必将葬于此。”  
记忆回到十年前的某个夜晚。  
那年罗严塔尔刚从神学院毕业，尚未红袍加身，一身朴素黑色法衣的他总是躲在本区教堂的花园睡懒觉。  
同僚在背后指指点点，却没有一个人敢对他当面斥责。  
有什么关系？七位枢机之中，将来必有他的位置。  
他前一夜醉了酒，折腾到清晨，沐浴熏香后跟着做了晨祷，匆匆应付完差事就倒在花圃里昏睡不醒。  
从正午艳阳高照，到月亮爬上了天边。  
他是被哭声吵醒的。

不远处有个金发的小孩子。他蹲在半人高的灌木丛中间，抱着膝盖狠狠地、恨恨地自言自语：“我非要亲手杀了他不可！我要杀了他！”  
这么恐怖的诅咒，美中不足的是夹带着凄婉的哭腔。  
罗严塔尔悄悄走过去：“你要杀了谁？”  
那孩子明显吓了一跳，转过身警惕地看着他，大大的蓝眼睛还泛着残留的泪光。  
“你是什么人？”他冷静地端详着罗严塔尔，看到显眼的法衣和念珠，“你是这里的神父？”明明年纪还小，却偏要做出一副大人的模样。  
罗严塔尔觉得好笑：“是的。你年纪这么小，却已经惦记着怎么杀人，主在天上听见了，会惩罚你的。”  
剔透可爱的孩子一点也不畏惧：“把你的神叫出来，我愿意把自己献给他，让他把我的姐姐送回来。我可以献上自己的一切，让他杀掉生下我的那个男人。”  
弑父，这样惊世骇俗的事他说起来丝毫没有犹豫遮掩。  
罗严塔尔也没有大惊失色，反而兴致勃勃地打量着这个孩子。金色的头发，湖蓝的眼睛，身上穿着华贵的礼袍。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“莱因哈特。”  
罗严塔尔有些吃惊，他很快掩去心湖上小小的波澜。  
“如果你能自己来到神之座下，神必将为你戴上至高的冠冕，实现你的所有心愿。”  
莱因哈特站起来，他的身量尚未长成，已经依稀可见日后挺拔的模样。  
“我不需要任何人为我加冕。”

罗严塔尔生于伯爵之家，他的母亲是老伯爵的第三任妻子。前两任分别死于意外和疾病，并且没有留下子嗣。年轻的伯爵夫人生于普通的骑士之家，美貌而活泼，眼睛里藏着毫不矫饰的野心和生气，就像田野边的雏菊，老伯爵一眼就爱上了她。更可喜的是，举行婚礼三个月以后，年轻的小妻子就怀上了孩子。伯爵大人十分高兴，对她宠爱有加。这位夫人是虔诚的教徒，每周都要亲身前往教廷去聆听教宗的启示。对宗教并不狂热的伯爵有时间会陪着她一起去，不能陪同前往的时候，就会准备好数量惊人的仪仗，城中居民远远看见了，就知道那是新任的伯爵夫人将要前往教廷。  
罗严塔出生的那一天，伯爵夫人不顾劝阻坚持去参加教宗大人的祝祷，在仪式中途生下了罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔睁开双眼的刹那，祭坛下传来不安的躁动。伯爵夫妇都有着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，刚刚出生的婴儿，却有着一黑一蓝的异色妖瞳。  
“是神罚！天谴之子！亡国之兆！撒旦的仆人！”骚动从人群中传出。  
教宗神情肃穆地踏下圣座，众人纷纷避身为他让路。  
他的眼睛深邃黝黑，沉淀着时光的智慧。  
教宗将手覆上婴儿的前额：“不要惊慌！静听神的旨意。这孩子在圣启中出生，一眼为黑色，必是神将此子赐我，我将用我的全部来教导这个孩子，让他成为王国之光。”  
从此所有人都知道，伯爵家的独子，不仅会继承财富和家名，更有希望成为未来的教宗。  
有光明的地方就有黑暗，一些关于教宗私生子的传闻，也在角落里渐渐传开。  
而这位异色眼瞳的孩子，在好奇的注目和止不住的流言中一年一年地长大了。

罗严塔尔十岁的时候，老伯爵终于无法忍受暗地里的风言风语，他掐着罗严塔尔的脖子，凶神恶煞地大喊大叫：“你到底是不是那个人的儿子？”  
伯爵夫人在门外冷冷地看着：“杀了他，你就一个儿子都没有了。”  
老伯爵嚎啕咆哮：“我的儿子……你是我的儿子！你不是我的儿子！”他悲伤而愤怒，拿起桌上的花瓶冲出去敲在伯爵夫人的头上。  
美丽的夫人摸到满脸鲜血，歇斯底里地疯狂怒吼：“你这老东西，如果不是出生高贵，你什么也不是！”她又恨又气，拿起一片破碎的花瓶割断了伯爵的喉咙。  
罗严塔尔倚在门边讥讽地说：“不做伯爵夫人，你又是什么呢？”  
伯爵夫人狂热地捧着他的脸：“你成为教宗以后，就由你来选出皇帝，等到那一天，整个王国都是我们的。”  
“没有那一天了。”罗严塔尔亲手将毫无防备的女人推出窗外。  
重物落地的声音惊动了整个候府，罗严塔尔向下看去，红色的鲜血在白色的花朵上蜿蜒流淌。  
他冷冷地笑了，这座王城里，怎么可能有无瑕的花朵呢？

伯爵家的惨案火速传遍了整个王都，伯爵夫妇因爱生恨自相残杀的故事充满了戏剧性，行人看到罗严塔尔，眼中又多了一份怜悯和不屑。国王派人前来问候，他以悲伤过度为由回绝了。国王是个软弱无能的昏君，最爱美人和美酒，由教宗在十四个皇子公主中选出，亲自为他加冕，送他登上王位。那些聪慧勤勉的王子在国王继位前后都离奇地死去，国政长久地把控在权臣手中，那些权臣没有一个不是教宗的信徒。  
人们都说，王国是教宗的王国。  
教宗对罗严塔尔说：“我亲爱的教子，你只有我了。你将成为神在地上的代行人，你的世界没有情与爱，神赐福于你，也必将使你苦难加身。”  
罗严塔尔面无表情地回应：“是的，我只有您了。我的苦难消失了。”  
这世界上哪里有永恒的情与爱？总是一个人爱得多了，另一个就爱得少了。  
时间会抹去所有爱的痕迹。  
背叛爱的，也必将遭到背叛。  
罗严塔尔成为一个不学无术、流连花丛的贵族子弟，这并没有什么稀奇。贵族都是这个样子。就连主教的法袍之下，也不知道藏着什么肮脏的交易。  
偏偏罗严塔尔聪明绝顶，似乎找不到他不精通的事务。他认真起来辩论经义，连教廷的老学士也要面红耳赤、冷汗涔涔。教众里的贵族女眷，都红着脸摇着扇子偷偷去看他线条分明的英俊脸庞。

他成为红衣主教的那一年，王都的大街小巷都议论纷纷。国王终日沉溺酒色，已经卧床不起大半年，恐怕撑不过这个冬天。国王有六位王子，哪一个才能入教宗法眼？  
大皇子是先皇后生的，皇帝向来不喜欢皇后，皇后过世以后，更对大皇子不理不睬。大皇子一向小心谨慎，唯唯诺诺。二皇子和三皇子都是家中袭爵的贵族女儿生下的，两家贵族成天轮番向教宗和国王献宝，连带着两个王子也在荣宠上争风吃醋。四皇子是个异国女子生下的，那女人据说是个异教徒，最后被烧死在火刑架上。六皇子年纪尚小，连路都走不稳。  
五皇子莱因哈特是平民出身的小妾所生，有一个美貌的同胞姐姐。爱妾死后，这一对姐弟很受国王疼爱。然而新的宠妃入主宫廷之后，国王仿佛忘记了这两个人的存在。几年前北方异国作乱，王国难以抵抗，不得不献上财物求和，并嫁去了安妮罗洁公主，也就是莱因哈特的姐姐。  
在那之后的几年里，这位王子日日修行、操练军法，想要远攻异国。  
然而王都里谁不知道，只有教廷的圣殿骑士团，才有远征的实力与资格。

于是在某个黄昏，莱因哈特来到教廷，希望成为一名普通的圣殿骑士。  
教宗冷漠地开口：“在神的眼下，王子与庶民无异。莱因哈特王子，没有人能保证，你不会命丧于异教徒手中。”  
莱因哈特正打算回应，新任的枢机主教罗严塔尔不合时宜地笑了。他是教廷历年来升迁最快的主教。  
“猊下，为什么不？王子将他的血肉之躯献给神，正说明他的心意纯粹至洁，我愿意把他纳入我的骑士团。”  
教宗看也不看莱因哈特：“那就这样吧。”  
那天罗严塔尔问莱因哈特：“我亲爱的王子，好久不见，你还想杀了你的父亲吗？”

在一个狂风作响、暴雨倾盆的夜晚，罗严塔尔在密室会见了莱因哈特。  
他看着莱因哈特银甲长剑，身姿妙曼，像一棵挺拔的青松裹上皑皑白雪，真是迷人。  
莱因哈特眼中烧着地狱之火，罗严塔尔完全知道那火焰的力量。  
莱因哈特说：“我必须离开王都，去淬炼我的宝剑。”  
罗严塔尔看着他：“你真以为你的剑能杀人？能杀死那宝座中人的，不是利剑，而是权柄。我的王子，除了这把剑，你还有什么。没有教廷的谕令，你甚至无法离开王都。”  
莱因哈特回答：“我正是来寻求你的帮助。”  
罗严塔尔嗤笑：“你能献上什么？”  
伯爵世家的财富累积在他手中，教廷声望的光辉笼罩着他袍角。罗严塔尔什么没有？  
莱因哈特想不出答案。“你想要什么？”  
罗严塔尔陷在宝石装饰的兽皮椅子里。“传说极北之地，有一种纯白无瑕的花朵，生长在几千米高的峭壁之上，在日出的清晨绽放，百年盛开一次，一次只有三十分钟。这种花甚至不会被鲜血染红，我想要它出现在我的窗台。”  
莱因哈特十分惊讶。他立刻回答：“我必将征服异国的土地，夺回姐姐，为你摘下这朵他乡的花。”  
罗严塔尔满不在乎地耸耸肩：“你的姐姐怎么样？”  
莱因哈特垂下头：“在远离故土的地方受苦，怎么可能安然无事。”  
罗严塔尔敲了敲兽骨架起的椅臂：“你拿不拿得到这朵花，仍然未知。但我明天就可以让你成为圣殿骑士团的团长。”  
莱因哈特严肃起来：“那么，主教大人希望？”  
罗严塔尔慢慢来到他身前，伸出一只手抚摸着他的面庞，最终在领口处停下。  
罗严塔尔点了点他漂亮的锁骨：“嗯？”  
莱因哈特瞬间领会了罗严塔尔的意思，他涨红了脸，手指蜷起又放下。“我同意。”  
罗严塔尔笑了，他看着莱因哈特缓缓褪去铠甲，一件又一件衣服被丢落在地，露出白皙美好的身体。  
窗外的风雨声宛如呜咽，他心头一颤，吻上了未经人事的少年。

莱因哈特当然没有在第二天成为骑士团的团长。接下来的一年里，他随着骑士团辗转各大教区，每一份战报都昭示着他的赫赫功绩。  
罗严塔尔百无聊赖地听着枢机团的报告。  
教宗瞥他一眼：“因为寒冷被火焰灼伤的人从来不少。”  
罗严塔尔依旧是那副轻狂的模样：“有了猊下的救赎，世上哪还有冻死鬼。”  
教宗摇了摇头。  
春天来临的时候，国王的病渐渐有了起色，莱因哈特从远方归来，没多久就升任了骑士团长。  
他躺在罗严塔尔的床上，静静看罗严塔尔摆弄他带回来的一束白色雏菊。  
雏菊插在窗台上的黄金花瓶里，颜色显眼得让人感到刺目。  
罗严塔尔披着睡袍坐在窗边，带着笑意看他。  
“如果觉得累，就再睡一会儿。授勋仪式还有三个小时。”  
莱因哈特在晨风中打了个寒颤，缩回被子里。“也不想想我是因为谁才这么累。”  
罗严塔尔从容自若：“已经三个月没碰你了，难免有些失控，你也很享受不是吗？”  
莱因哈特没有回答。  
罗严塔尔并不指望他回答：“国王陛下的状况，勉强还能撑上一年。一年之内，你能攻下异国，取得连教宗也无法忽视的民望吗？”  
莱因哈特果决地说：“我必须这样做。我一定要亲手杀了他，任何人、任何事夺走他的生命都无法消去我心头的恨意。”  
罗严塔尔看着他日渐成熟的脸庞。  
“他怎么能那样对待我和姐姐？明明曾那样宠爱，却在新的女人入宫以后，让我们过着人尽可欺的生活。姐姐为了保护我，背上被烙下了奴隶的印记。这份耻辱我永远不会忘记。”  
长途跋涉让他看起来有些苍白憔悴，他的眼睛却明亮得像是天上的星辰。那双眼睛爱憎分明，灵动之间让所有人都迷恋不已。  
“那些弄权的人，那些让平民流离失所的人，那些不能承担起与地位相匹配的责任的人……我要那些人虚伪的脸孔从王国的舞台上谢幕。神不爱任何人，人必须自爱，才能获得幸福。我把要真实揭示给王国的每一个人。”  
罗严塔尔走过去，轻轻抚弄着他的金发。  
“这种事说给我没关系吗？”  
“教廷上下谁不知道我是你的人。”莱因哈特捉住他的手，“若非如此，恐怕我此刻不知道该在哪位主教床上了。”  
罗严塔尔握住他的手：“你以为我会相信这种话吗？你的尖牙和利爪，只会让他们痛不欲生。”  
莱因哈特闷闷地笑了。“我为什么就是拿你没办法？”  
罗严塔尔摸着他的腰，引来一阵轻颤。“因为我们是同一种人，活该被烧死在火刑架上。”  
莱因哈特喘息着回应：“红衣主教受火刑而死，简直是梦里的荒诞传奇。”  
罗严塔尔继续侵略他的肌肤：“你难道不想点燃烧死教宗的火炬？”  
一声旖旎的呻吟后，莱因哈特沙哑地低语道：“我就知道，你不会甘心屈居人下。等我成为国王，你做了教宗……”  
罗严塔尔认真地看他。“既然你这样说，我也这样期待一下未来的景象吧。”  
有的人属于未来，有的人滞留过去。  
有的人不断向前，有的人停在原地。

莱因哈特出征的那一天，罗严塔尔亲自为他送行。  
莱因哈特身穿白银铠甲，鲜红的披风像火又像血。他对着罗严塔尔行了一个标准的骑士礼。“我的主教大人，我将为您献上蛮族的献血、异教徒的颅骨，我剑上的荣光都将为您所有。”  
罗严塔尔在他眉心点下圣水，用掌心轻触剑尖，低沉地咏叹道：“神迹与你同在，你的剑是胜利的剑、是勇气的剑、是正义的剑，愿你带着荣耀归来。”  
莱因哈特正要抬头，又听见：“你的剑，将守护你的本心、你的自我、你的未来以及，你的爱。”  
这不是例行的祝词，他向来坚定的臂膀微微一颤，在罗严塔尔手心划下一道红痕。  
如果世上真的有神明，为什么不拯救这痴愚的人们、痴愚的你我？

半年后，教廷收到莱因哈特即将凯旋而归的消息。罗严塔尔也收到了一封信。  
——我将如约为你献上清晨盛开的纯白花朵。你的莱因哈特。  
罗严塔尔捂着脸狂笑起来。  
他这半生，没有哪一刻比此刻更癫狂，也没有哪一刻比此刻更加庄重。  
此后，以宰相为开端，王国的重臣相继惨死家中。一时间王都人心惶惶。  
教廷上下为一连串的法事忙个不停。  
罗严塔尔没有理会那些俗务，他径直来到教宗的房间。  
昔年英武的教宗如今已经垂垂老去，黑色眼睛充满浑浊的阴翳。  
他面前摊着一字未写的谕令。  
“你果然是我亲爱的教子。是你做的吧？”  
罗严塔尔没有半分动容：“王都以外的教区都已经在我的掌控之下。”  
“你一点点剪除我的亲信、架空我的权力，只为了得到你注定会拥有的东西，又是为了什么？”教宗平静地问。  
罗严塔尔惆怅地坐在他对面：“为了真实地活着。”  
教宗又问：“你感到愉快吗？你觉得幸福吗？”  
罗严塔尔想起那个雨夜，少年舒展的身体就像绽放的白色花朵。然而绽放在清晨的花朵，注定无法挽留在深邃的黑夜。  
他疲惫地摇摇头。  
教宗也摇摇头：“人无法只依靠自己活下去，无法内心空空如也地活下去。”  
“我的心太空了，也太满了。”罗严塔尔看着他，“我能问最后一个问题吗？我到底……”  
教宗深深地看他一眼：“这答案又有什么分别呢？”  
那天夜里，教宗服毒自尽身亡。他留下一封罪己诏，为国之重臣的不幸罹难而深痛哀悼，为自己无力回天而懊悔叹息，发誓愿意向神献上自己的罪恶之躯来终结冥冥中的因缘际会。同时他还留有一份谕令，任命罗严塔尔为下任教宗。  
此时，远征异国的王子已经兵临王都。情况每一天都在变化。教廷上下一片惶恐，罗严塔尔主持大局，以铁腕禁封前教宗过世的消息。  
传说莱因哈特早已经通过成为王后的姐姐安妮罗洁与异国的国王吉尔菲艾斯结盟。如果莱因哈特成为王，他们将令两国永息干戈、互通有无，免去苛捐杂税，让人民都过上幸福的生活。  
莱因哈特所到之处，当地的民众都热忱而真诚地支持这位年轻的王。  
他口中崭新的思想改变了那些在教会苦役下被认定为罪孽深重的信徒。  
教廷已经无法在新王国立足了。  
无人能为他加冕。  
“去吧，寻求真实，将生命把握在自己手中。”王如是说。

莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯望着雄伟的城门，心潮澎湃不已。  
“这座城门即将为我敞开。”莱因哈特豪情万丈。  
吉尔菲艾斯微笑着说：“是的，莱因哈特，你一定会成为深受民众爱戴的国王。”  
莱因哈特也笑了：“恐怕不是所有人都爱我。你看到那座城堡了吗？我即将打破那座牢笼，解救我心爱的公主。吉尔菲艾斯你说，他会用什么样的表情迎接我呢？”他脸上终于显露出少年雀跃的神色，“会责怪我摧毁了他的黄金牢笼和神圣王冠吗？还是……”  
“看啊！是教廷！”军中有人呼喊。  
紧接着他们欢快地大叫起来：“他们投降了！”  
毕竟骑士团已经为莱因哈特所有，教团又能剩下多少军队呢？  
红衣的、黑衣的主教站在大开的城门两侧迎接莱因哈特。  
这是几个世纪以来，第一次有不曾由教宗加冕的皇室成员被认可成为国王。  
时间如长河般一刻不停息地流动着，民意是滚滚向前的车轮，莱因哈特乘着风的翅膀，在追求真实的路上前进。  
他怀中藏着一个密封的盒子，里面装着一朵风干过后精心保存的花。那朵花洁白胜雪，像夜空里的明月。  
他手中有一把剑，每个骑士都会有自己的剑，他的剑曾受到祝福，是胜利的剑，也是守护爱的剑。  
如今他高举这把剑，庄重许下诺言：“过去从此刻被斩断，王国的未来从今天开始。”  
欢呼声迭起如浪潮，淹没了其他所有声音。  
我是国王，也是莱因哈特。他在心底告诉自己。

主教们引领莱因哈特来到王宫。王座上放着国王的金冠。他走上前去，在朝臣和教众的注视下为自己戴上冠冕。  
他开始宣读国策，委任人事，封赏有功劳建树的人。  
太阳从东边走到了西边，他才匆匆结束了王座前的第一次会议。  
他早就注意到罗严塔尔没有现身，罗严塔尔会希望亲自为他加冕吗？  
就算是罗严塔尔，他也绝对不会接受。  
如今，终于轮到他来给予他。  
莱因哈特问：“你们的教宗呢？”  
一位红衣上前回答：“猊下仍在圣殿。”  
莱因哈特轻狂地笑了：“现在，朕要前往教廷，亲自审判你们的教宗。”

巍峨的教廷在夕阳下染上血色。  
玻璃彩窗泛着光怪陆离的波纹。  
莱因哈特想起自己第一次来到教廷觐见教宗的往事，感到如梦似幻。  
一位司铎在圣殿门口躬身行礼，为他献上教宗的权杖和纹章。  
莱因哈特挑起眉：“教宗确实是个聪明人。然而众生平等，不是吗？”  
“今天，就由朕来册立一位教宗吧，让他做万民楷模，将整个王国都遍传朕的旨意。”莱因哈特大步迈进圣殿。  
不可直视的圣座之上，朴素的黑衣法袍赫然在目。  
教宗穿着最普通的法衣，戴着一串十字念珠，静静坐在那里。  
他的面容俊朗而沉静，看起来像是沉睡在甜蜜的梦境中。  
莱因哈特颤抖起来：“那是谁？为什么他在那里？”  
司铎连忙跪地伏首：“前任教宗已经去世一月有余，那是新任教宗前枢机主教罗严塔尔卿。”  
莱因哈特难以置信地走上前去。  
他一步一步踏上圣阶。  
怀中的匣子掉在冰冷的地面上，一朵曾在晨风中盛开的花刹那间摔得粉碎，完全看不出有过美好的姿态。  
一阵风抹去了所有存在的痕迹。  
莱因哈特来到圣座前，伸手去摸罗严塔尔的脉搏、心跳和呼吸。  
什么都没有。  
他呆呆地站了好一会儿，像是忽然梦醒过来，又像是突然坠入幻境，癫狂地大笑起来。  
他笑得喘不过气，笑得眼中带泪，笑得跪在地上直不起身，颤巍巍地把头埋在罗严塔尔的膝盖上。  
熟悉的没药香掩住他的口鼻。

残阳如血，烙在天边。  
教廷的晚钟敲了三下。是归来的钟声，也是回家的钟声。  
有人在钟声里相聚，有人在钟声里道一声告辞。也有人来不及相聚，甚至来不及别离。

莱因哈特，当离别的钟声响起，我与你将永远不再相见。


End file.
